Kamen Rider Drive X : Who is the True Fourth Drive?
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Kamen Rider Drive X, a man who went to Youkai Academy, but for more than just learning and friends.. But to protect his school from the Roidmude 108, Paradox, 34-108, the greatest dangers that are still left in the world, Roidmude.


**Kamen Rider :  
Drive X  
Real Name :  
Jin Hino**

 **Age :  
16**

 **Blood Type :  
Minor O (Greed Half),  
Slight A (Human Half)**

 **Story :  
A teen who has been identified as the son of Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO, the one human who himself became a Greed. Although his father was OOO, he's become user of a new Kamen Rider system, fighting against creatures that destroyed the city in a tragic event called the "Global Freeze". Known to know a victim of the event, during his travel to a new school, he was found by a talking belt, surprisingly carrying the spirit of a scientist known as Krim Steinbelt. Said to have made a decoy out of the belt that Tenjuu Banno created Just in case what happened did, knowing that Paradox's wrath would happen, but didn't expect for Jin to ever find it. This is a world where Eiji sent the Shift Cars away, and a new Kamen Rider has to protect his school from Paradox's wrath. By luck, the Shift Cars used by Drive fled into the only place that Paradox didn't find, Youkai Academy.**

 **Skin :  
Pale**

 **Armor Colors :  
Overarmor - Red, Green & Gold  
Body Suit - Black & Red Lined  
Eyes - White & Silver  
UnderHelmet - Grey & Black  
Lights - Golden, Red, & Blue  
**

 **Abilities :  
Charged Dash, Offense Ready, Increased Agility, Increased Strength  
**

 **Hissatsu Attacks :  
SpeeDrop, Handle Kenkai, SP-SP-SPEEDRAIN, Door Ju SHOOT**

 **Cameo Appearance :  
** **Gekijouban Kamen Rider OOO : Is It Movie Time?!**

 **Gear :  
Henshin - Driver Racer, Shift Cars, Shift Brace 2  
Combat - Handle Ken, Door Ju Gun, Wheel Gan Chainsaw, Formula Cannon. Break Gunner ( Break Gunner Only Once, it broke.. :| )  
Transportation - Tridrone Bike, Tridoron Boosters, Tridoron ( Tridoron Only Once )**

 **Crush :  
Moka Akashiya,  
Kurumu Kurono,  
Mizore Shirayuki,  
Yukari Sendou**

 **Enemies :  
Paradox Roidmude & Kamen Rider Dark Drive (108)  
Roidmude Soldiers (Numberless)  
Zero Heart (002)  
Zero Brain (003)  
Zero Medic (009)  
Genesis Dopant (Kagami Yuuta)  
Kamen Rider Engine (Makoto Hino)  
Kamen Rider Nazca (Ryuta Nakamora)  
**

 **Allies :  
Kamen Rider Chaser (Zero Chase)  
Kamen Rider G (Goro)  
Kamen Rider Joker II & W (Shirui Kenji & Takami Hyuga)  
Werewolf Kaijin (Ginei Morioka)  
Prowler Dopant (Keiji Kouta)  
Zero Heart (Later)  
** **Zero Medic (Later)**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive X AMV 1  
Song - Shooting Star (Kamen Rider Meteor's Song)  
**

 **HEY! YOU! GOT TO CLEAR THE MISSION!  
Jin held the Driver Racer in hand, grasping it tightly and looking toward the Roidmude, soon whipping it around his waist and grabbing the ignition gear.**

 **COMIN' COMIN' COMIN' 1 0N 1 SESSION!  
Jin levered the Shift Car in the Shift Brace and held his arms wide out, as the henshin sequence of flashes appeared all around him, soon the Drive Type Speed armor came on his body, a wheel slamming into the chestplate.**

 **LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHING, IT'S MY PERFECTION!  
Drive punched into a Roidmude, backflipping off of it and his foot engulfing itself in flames as the foot landed in another Roidmude's head, causing it to explode.**

 **3-2-1  
Drive kicked into a Roidmude, sending it flying, his foot landed straight in the number plate, the creature hitting the wall..**

 **MAKE YOU BURN..!  
Drive backflipped off as the creature exploded, landing on the ground and taking the Shift Speed from the brace, changing back to Jin.**

 **(Instrumental)  
Jin was getting his blood sucked out by the Pink Haired Vampire, Moka Akashiya. Later, the teen was getting his face smushed in an unexpected package by Kurumu Kurono. Drive helped up little witch, Yukari Sendou and later kicking Mr. Kotsubo off snow woman, Mizore Shirayuki. Drive's eyes glew brightly as he kicked into the screen, forming the symbol of Drive to Vampire : Who's The True Fourth Drive?**

 **Mureta YATSUra nanka ni - Groups of Punks entering my face..  
Jin kicked a Roidmude off the rooftop and jumped down, the Tridrone Bike riding on the wall and catching him, the teen riding it down.**

 **Tatakau shikaku wa nai! - Don't even deserve the right to fight!  
Drive punched through a Roidmude and it exploded, with Speed Shadow, he cloned himself and fought against five hundred Numberless Roidmude.**

 **Honki de kanaetakerya.. - But if they were ever worth fighting..  
Jin walked through the hallway, walking into a room where the four girls were arguing about him, Gin and Kenji were working on a newspaper.**

 **Jibun hitori de idomya ii! - Than one would only challenge me alone!  
Drive and Joker were kicked into a wall as a Roidmude became Kamen Rider Dark Drive, pulling out the Blade Gunner and slashing at them.**

 **Comin'! Comin'! Sou sono toki aoi inseki ga chijou ni orite.. - Comin'! Comin'! YES! When that blue meteor hits the ground..  
Drive knee kicked a Roidmude as Joker punched at the Genesis Dopant, a bunch of Masquerade Dopants surrounding the Black and Purple Rider.**

 **Beat-Beatin'! Jibun nomi shinjirareru no wa.. - Beat-Beatin'! I can only trust those of myself!  
Drive flipped over a car and shot at a creature with the Door Ju Gun, backflipping and slashing at another with the Handle Ken Sword.**

 **Comin'! Comin'! Sou ano toki hatasu to chikatta yakusoku no tame.. - Comin'! Comin'! In order to keep that promise that I myself made..  
Joker jumped up and kicked into a creature, causing an explosion, landing on the ground and changing to Kenji, pointing his fingers as a gun toward the screen.**

 **Shudan erabanai.. - I will use any means necessary..  
Drive slashed at a creature and Drive Hunter blocked an attack with the Cell Shield, Drive Cab split in half and grabbed a Roidmude's leg, pulling it down. Drive Type Speed's eyes glew brightly as he punched at the screen.**

 **..So I'm Just Ready!  
Dark Drive pressed the Hissatsu Button on the Shift Brace and punched Joker into a wall, causing a large explosion.**

 **Moero Shooting Star! - Just burn bright, Shooting Star!  
Moka's hair turned silver and kicked into an org, lizard men, and a flaming fox demon, getting punched into a wall by Dark Drive, she glared at him, but soon Drive on the Tridrone rode into the Roidmude Rider.**

 **Massugu ni BUREnai kidou egaki.. - Just go straight down your unwavering path..  
 _THERE'S NO CHOICE, YOU JUST DO IT!  
_ Jin whipped the Driver Racer around his waist at the top of a factory, in front of the school, in the Gym Room, also when dodging an attack from Dark Drive.  
**

 **Tobe Shooting The Target! - As your shooting the target..  
A man with a silver jacket, blue t-shirt, red pants, and black boots with golden chains on the top pulled out a Memory, placing it in the buckle and becoming Kamen Rider Engine. **

**Sono kodushi de sadame kimete yare ze.. - Make your own fist reach it's own destination..  
** _ **THERE'S NO CHOICE, YOU JUST DO IT!  
**_ **Joker was hit into a wall by Engine, looking up to see Drive and Engine clashing in the dimension of Clock Up, seeing them as running blurs.**

 **SHOOTING STAR!  
Drive kicked into a Roidmude from the sky and caused a large explosion, later Jin was wishing upon a shooting star.**

 **Sono saki ni sadame tsukame tore Yeh..! - Grab the destiny that's only right for you! YEH..!  
Jin road on the Tridrone with Moka on her back, she hugged him tight as the teen revved the engine and the tunnel became dark, the light showing the only brightness in the dark.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Joker II & Double AMV 2  
Song - W-B-X (Opening Kamen Rider W)  
**

 **(Instrumental)  
Kenji stood up and took the memory off the table, walking outside and placing a buckle on his waist as he was surrounded by Masquerade Dopants, he jumped up and next thing was Joker punching them, up above watching was Kamen Rider Double..**

 **W-B-X, Crime and the City!  
A Green Check and a Black check came together to form a W and as it faded into data, Kamen Rider Double pointed toward the screen, Joker appearing behind his data and punching the screen.**

 **Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOOR wo tataku.. - Now it's once again, someone's knocking on our door..  
Kenji looked toward the door as someone knocked on it, Takami closing his book and Jin answered it, seeing the four girls and falling down, Kenji putting on his hat and Takami going back to his book.**

 **Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City.. - Got a feelin' it's the same, Welcome to Windy City.  
Jin was riding on the Tridrone as Kenji the HardBoilder, soon Kenji clicked the Joker Memory and Takami Cyclone.**

 **Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze.. - Thinking of what it says, Tears would never fit the town..  
Double kicked the Genesis Dopant off a building and jumped down. Drive rolled from an attack from Engine, the Genesis Dopant slightly missed and W hit straight in the cross line on the chestplate, sent flying into the wall.**

 **Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! - Through the darkness, you'll see the KEYWORD hidden in the case!  
The Double Colored Rider turned from CycloneJoker to HeatMetal and fought against Engine, but was still outruled by the flying kick of his attack, knocked into the air and hitting the wall.**

 **Hitori de wa todokanai yume! - You know that I can't do this alone!  
 _Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive! - Look it up in the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory!  
_ Dark Drive slashed into Drive and Double, knocking them down, LunaTrigger W and Drive shooting at the Roidmude, but the blasts were deflected and they were blown back. Engine charged at Dark Drive, but was slashed and thrown into the air, the Rider shooting at the Accel Driver on his waist, exactly hitting the memory and he fell, beginning to dehenshin. **

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half! - If it's with you, then we can make it happen in Half.. & Half!  
 _W BOILED EXTREME!  
_ Kenji put his hand on the hat on his head when he stood up, Takami standing up and the teen Detective placed the W-Driver on his waist, the two pulling out the Cyclone and Joker Gaia Memories.**

 **W-B-X!  
All the forms of Double fused to create CycloneJoker, the Rider pointing toward the screen.**

 **Futari no body & Soul! - Fusing up the Body & Soul!  
 _Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! - I will ride only with you, and no other person!  
_ Hitotsu Ni.. - Just in one..  
Drive jumped onto the Tridrone and road around a tunnel, jumping off and kicking into the screen, burning through a Roidmude and landing on the ground, turning around and thumbing up to the Shift Cars that road around the screen.**

 **W-B-X!  
Double pulled out the Cyclone and Joker memories, pulling out the Heat and Metal Memories and placing them into the buckle, transforming to HeatMetal spinning the Metal Shaft. LunaTrigger shooting a Roidmude down, also hitting Engine, and CycloneJoker jumping into the air.**

 **Saikou no PARTNER deau toki.. - The Ultimate Partner, I met was you..  
Double's feet jabbed into the Genesis Dopant, lifting it into the air and wind striking the creature too, the wind making them fly through the air as the creature sparked up.**

 **Kiseki Okoru.. - We can make a Miracle..  
 _SO WE CAN MAKE IT!  
_ Double hit the ground, jumping off of the creature as the wind touching the creature spun with Green and Purple, causing it to glow in the same color.**

 **W wo Sagase! - You have to find the W..!  
W landed as the Genesis Dopant exploded, the Rider pointing toward the screen as a green and blue Dopant Memory flew into the air, cracking up,  
~GENESISSU!~  
It shattered and fell to the ground.**

 **(Instrumental)  
Kenji stood up and grabbed his hat off the wall, walking out of the Group Hub Room, Takami looking at the door, leaving his book open in his hand. Jin following him out, closing the door and the sign turned to.. Closed.**

 **W-B-X! Crime and the City!  
Kenji shoved the two sides of the buckle to the left and right, the Green and Black W appearing and rising as Heat Metal spun the Metal Shaft. It changed to LunaTrigger shooting the screen, then CycloneJoker pointing toward the screen.**

* * *

 **Series Opening  
Song - Leave All Behind (Kamen Rider Accel's Theme)  
**

 **(Instrumental)  
Jin had his Henshin Sequence, becoming Kamen Rider Drive : Type Speed. Kenji and Takami become Kamen Rider Double, the green breaking off to reveal Kamen Rider Joker. Drive slashed through a Roidmude, jumping up and kicking on the creature and backflipping off of it. Double liftting himself into the air with wind, covered in green and purple, kicking toward the Prowler Dopant, noticing his memory didn't break.**

 **I wanna make you satisfied..  
Jin pulled out the Driver Racer and placed it on his waist, placing the Shift Speed into his brace. Later, Drive turned as the area was completely on fire. his eyes glew bright blue and he speed ran through the area. Later Jin was helping Moka and Kurumu with a poster, Yukari taking photos, interesting Takami.**

 **Choukousoku de tsurete yuku ze! - Gotta take you to the highest speeds!  
Kenji and Takami pulled out the Cyclone and Joker memories, placing them into the buckle. Double jumped up and punched through a Dopant, kicking it in the stomach and rolling out of the way from a few blasts from the Fang Dopant. **

**Mayotteru hima wa nai Come Ride With Me.. - Ain't no time to worry, just Come Ride With Me..  
Ryuji pulled out the Biker Driver and placed it on his waist, pulling out the Engine Memory and placing it into the buckle. Engine was slashing at Drive in the Clock Up dimension.**

 **Riyuu nado Don't Ask Me Why setsumei nante dekinai hodo.. - I gotta problem, Don't Ask Why! Because I don't think I can explain..  
Dark Drive pulled out the Blade Gunner slashed at Drive and Engine, interrupting the Clock Up Dimension..**

 **Kono omoi hagekishikute tomerarenai dare ni mo.. - These feelings are so passionate that no one can ever change my goal..  
Dark Drive kicked Drive backward and his eyes glew brightly, revealing under the armor was the 108 Roidmude. Jin and Kenji got onto their bikes, the fourth Drive putting his gloves on and the two rode off.**

 **Shinzou hou ga uchinarasu rhythm de.. - In my heart wields, an awesome rhythm ride..  
Drive was riding on the Tridrone, riding through the town and riding into the air, landing on the ground and slow motion turning, slightly going down under a closing door that came down. Dark Drive kicked back Eiji and he fell onto the ground, the Tomari rolled across the ground and passed out.**

 **You got ahead hi mo tsukero mune no Ignition! - You got ahead, even through the darkness, I'll tune up my own Ignition!  
Engine jumped up, but was slashed down by Dark Drive, the Roidmude Rider picking up the Engine Blade and slashing at the Rider. Engine hit the wall and pulled out the Red Engine Memory, placing it into the buckle and glowing red as he dashing through the battlefield.**

 **Nanimo kamo furikitte mirai e susume Speed Away! - Take off of everyone, get full power, and to the future, Speed Away!  
Engine became Arcane Form and stabbed Dark Drive, pressing the button on the wristband, the timer on it going off and he began fighting against him. Drive jumped up and kicked it into Roidmude (Numberless), grabbing one and throwing it into the air. Shinnosuke transformed into Signal Drive and punched into a truck, exploding it and charging toward Dark Drive.**

 **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave All Behind.. - Since nobody can even keep up, Leave All Behind!  
Drive was riding on Tridrone as Engine road the Jet Racer, Engine smirked and tried hitting the Tridrone off track, instead getting hit off track and the bike falling behind Drive X.**

 **Oto ni oi tsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo.. - Fast enough to catch up to the sound, Fast enough to leave the time behind..  
Drive and Double were knocked back by Engine Arcane Form, the Rider charging and slashing at them more violently, speed rising in his wheel, it was spinning around his body armor. Engine jumped up and flew down in red aura, stabbing into Drive's chestplate and causing him to roll across the floor.  
** **Accel.. Sora no hate made hashi..re! - Accel.. and dash straight through the ends.. of the sky!  
Engine charged in Sonic Speed, while Drive type Dead Heat ran at the speed of light, the two clashing swords and causing explosions through the city.**

 **YEAH!  
Drive X, Double, and Engine stood firm as the Paradox Roidmude exploded, changing to Drive X Type Dead Heat and Double FangJoker standing in battle stances as Engine was lifted up by explosions, soon falling down behind them.**

 **(Instrumental)  
Drive X, Double, and Engine fought against Roidmude and Dopants, soon a man in a suit placed a Driver on his waist, pulling out a Gaia Memory and placing it into the hole on the belt and he transformed into a Silver Rider Version of Nazca. **

* * *

_Episode 0 :  
Where'd the New Drive come from?  
_

Riding through the streets of the city was the Car of Justice, Tridoron, inside it was the son of Kamen Rider Drive, Eiji Tomari, now the third Kamen Rider Drive. Tridoron road faster, it soon curved it's path and followed some Roidmude, firing it's guns toward them. "Stop right there!" The teen in the car turned and hit them, jumping out and kicking at one, holding Mr. Belt in hand. " **Eiji! It's time to Henshin!** " The Belt said as the man whipped it around his waist, he placed the Next Shift Car into his Shift Brace.  
" **Henshin!** "  
Eiji levered the Shift Car on the wrist band and punched a Roidmude back, transforming into Kamen Rider..  
 **DRIVE : TYPE NEXT!**

Drive knee kicked into another Roidmude and jumped into the air, slashing at the creatures, but soon lightning hit the ground in front of him, he explosions flew him into the wall. Looking to see a Roidmude with the number 108 on it's chestplate, it glew bright blue and transformed into the Paradox Roidmude. " ** _You really thought you could defeat me?_** " Paradox questioned, Drive stood up and held the Handle Ken firm, charging forward and slashing at the creature. Although he did his best, he was still no match, for the Roidmude punched him in the leg, jumping up and knee kicking the Rider in the face, the man fell and saw a teen who was holding a belt simular to Mr. Belt tightly, "Shift Cars.. Go!" the son of Shinnosuke sent the Shift Cars to the teen instead of himself.

"Oi! Ike!" The Young Kamen Rider yelled to the teen, he nodded and ran, Roidmude soldiers following him. The teen looked back and noticed he was surrounded, he kicked one back and rolled out of the way from an attack when he saw a Blue Beetle machine smashed into the Roidmude and became a Phone in his hand. "Eh? Why are all these things happening to me?!" He asked himself as he ran off, he punched at a creature and ran straight toward a tunnel and ran straight in.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider OOO : Hino Eiji's Son  
Kamen Rider Drive X : Hino Jin  
**

Though Jin actually fell when he made it through, he breathed the fresh air when he realized, he got through just fine. "Wow, I got to school just fine.. But for how long? The Roidmude are after me and I don't even know what's going on." The teen said to himself as he walked through the small forest in front of the school, he looked around, then strolled right along, but soon got hit by a bike wheel in the back. Jin hit the ground and then rolled, looking to see who had hit, seeing it was a girl with gumball pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a uniform for the school.

"Huh?" He looked at the clothes, "Oh crap!" he realized that, "I FORGOT MY UNIFORM DURING THE ATTACK!" Jin facepalmed and yelled, scolding himself. "Attack?" She asked, "I was attacked by Roidmude on the way here.." Jin said, he helped her up and they began walking further, "So.. I'm Moka Akashiya.. You?" the girl introduced himself, "Ore wa.." Jin turned and pointed toward the sun, "Jin Hino.. Son of Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji Hino omai shinai! (Eiji Hino himself!)" he smirked, pretty proud of himself. "I heard that guy had a bit of trouble in first appearance and last." The words from Moka sank Jin to the ground, "B-But that's just them.." she tried chearing him up, Jin stood and looked to the bright side, literally.

* * *

 **After the Break, Moka's a Vampire and.. New Kamen Rider?!**

* * *

 **Song In Background  
Song - Sing My Song (Golden Fruits Cup Theme)**

"Who are you?" A voiceover said as a Silver and Gold warrior with a belt similar to Alternative Zero, his visor having a DekaRed frame and was golden. "The nightmare of the World.." He blasted a data beam at Double and knocked him back, he hit the wall soon and caused an explosion.

OOO was slashed back by a Greed, a creature jabbed it's blade into the Greed and turned toward OOO, walking off as the Rider stood up. "Who was that?" Jin stood up and asked himself, then thought about it carefully, but gave up.  
 **TATAKAI E! KAMEN RIDER OOO!**

Jin was riding through town, thinking about the creature from before in another area, Dark OOO was standing at a machine, "Are you sure this'll work?" the Rider questioned a man in a silver armor, with a golden Visor like the DekaRed visor frame. "Of course it will.." He said as he grabbed the belt on his waist, pressing the button on the buckle and his hand glowing bright green, he touched the machine and it glew bright red. "Project.. **Ender**." The man said before taking his hand off and the machine fired a large purple beam toward the sky.

 **Song - Paused For the Moment**

Augito was kicked in the face onto the ground, kicked again to make him roll over until he ended up on his back. The man who activated the Ender machine jabbed his foot on Augito's back, "There are many worlds out there.. Even one where you don't exist.." he explained smirking under the helmet, as Auno sat in pain as the man smushed his back.

 **Song - Surprise Drive (Kamen Rider Drive's Opening)**

Although, later on Augito and the Ender Warrior were battling through the building of Tokujo Council, as the building itself collasped from fire. Until a motorcycle and a tiny car rode and attacked the evil man, when he looked up, his visor was glowing bright purple. The tiny car soon being caught by a teen in a black jacket, red lines at the back and right side of the front jacket. Although he clothed different, his facial appearance and body appearance made him look like.. "Jin?!" Augito noticed, "TEIYA!" a Drive looking Rider with a Cape below the belt, also a jacket on the chestplate, except not on the arms, also a hood over the helmet, with a golden R instead of Silver, also the arm and ankle bracelets were made of gold with a diamond on the front centers.

" **Henshin!** " Jin, Yuuto, Ginto, Auno, TJ, and Uunto were in henshin stance, as Greed were blasting all around them.  
 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TatoBa! TatoBa! Ta-To-Ba!  
RE-BIRTH!  
KAMEN RIDE : DECADE!**

The Riders were battling against the Ender Warrior and Dark OOO, soon getting a slash from a mysterious blue yellow and black Rider. "Dark Drive?!" OOO was slashed into a building, but then the Drive from before punched into it and backflipped, helping up OOO.

 **Featuring A Surprise Twist!  
** Drive deactivated the Drive Gear and dehenshined, surprising OOO and making him shout, but Jin (Drive) covered his mouth.

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Drive & OOO : Movie Taisen Flash!  
**"Hope you're there!" Jin and Jin waved goodbye, but Auno jumped it and waved too, causing the two of one to smile.

* * *

Jin was walking around the school, but into a big ceremony, the beginner's Ceremony.  
 **Attention! May I have your attention! All students!**

The students at the party looked up toward the stage to see a girl with her hair points up like Cat ears. Jin was confused but watched from behind a chair, the chair Moka was sitting in, as of now, she was the only one he could trust in the ceremony.  
" **Hi! My name is Miss Nekonome!** " She said cheerfully, "Hey Narrator-san.." Jin said,

Yeah?

"What's with the bold text for her and not me?"

She's on a Microphone.. Don't be a Krillin.

"I'm not a Krillin!"

Better not be..

But as the Narrator argued with Jin, Moka bit his neck, sucking blood out of it.

Told you not to be a Krillin..

"I'm not a Krillin!"

" **CHU!** "

"Aw, come on!"

She's a Vampire, give her a break..

"Wait, what?!"

Jin's neck finally escaped from Moka's teeth and soon he realized that didn't hurt, as much.

* * *

Over at the other seats were two students who wore unidentifying clothing, behind them were a teen wearing the same outfit Shotaro Hidari had worn. "Takami.. Those guys are strange, don't ya think?" He pointed to the guys in front of him, the other teen,

 **Detective Ace & Detective's Partner  
Shirui Kenji & Takami Hyuga**

Were the two, "Shirui.. I don't understand your concepts of insults.. They're not funny.. My grandfather sounds better than you." Takami came back to life and almost knocked Kenji over and out of the chair. "I am~" Kenji sat up but Takami's hand covered his mouth, "Shh.. The ceremony's starting." Takami smiled.

The two teens in front of the Detectives looked toward where Jin and Moka were, they saw the Shift Brace on his waist and changed into Roidmudes 092 and 043, the two blasted everywhere and jumped up. "Aw, not the Festival!" Kenji got up and pulled out a black USB with a large J on the middle, it was designed to be engulfed in purple flames. Takami pulled out a Green USB with in the middle a C that was designed like wind blades at each end.

 **CYCLONE!  
JOKER!**

" **Henshin!** " Them Takami placed the Cyclone Memory into the buckle, it disappearing from his belt and appearing in Kenji's, he shoved the Cyclone Memory fully into the belt and placed the Joker Memory into the buckle and shoved both sides to the left and right, making a W on the buckle, the signals of the Memories appearing on the buckle.

 **CYCLONE + JOKER!**

A tune came from the belt as Kenji became the Rider of Double, he punched at the two Roidmude, but was back punched into the wall, falling to the ground as Jin evacutated everyone, then looked toward Double and the Roidmude. "I.. I have to.." Jin said as he looked at the belt, he soon placed it on his waist. Double punched at the creature, but Takami used his control of the body to turn to the belt on Jin's waist, "Eh? That can't be.." Jin's shoulder was tapped by Moka's finger, "Are they gonna be ok?" she asked, "Oh they're gonna be fine~ Oh shit!" he realized he accidently knocked the cross from her choker, he was dead meat.

 **HEAT + METAL!  
** Moka glew bright pink as Double used the Metal Shaft and smacked at the Roidmude, Moka's hair turned silver and she uh, got bigger, and her eyes turned vampiric red, a spike as the pupils. Moka has become Moka-Chan.

Double was punched into a wall as Moka-Chan opened her eyes, "How a Human released my seal I don't know.. But it's time for these freaks to know their Place!" Moka-Chan charged and kicked at two of them. "If Moka can do it.. I can.." Jin said as he turned the ignition key on the belt, the silver on the belt turning to gold, the Shift Brace turning to Gold, as the black changed to Silver, the button's red turned more Crimson. "Eh?" Jin looked at himself as the belt gained a face, **"'Hm? How in the world~ oh. Roidmude are around, don't just stand there! Help your friends!'"** it said, Jin nodding and turning the Ignition Key again.

"How did Eiji-san do it.. Oh yeah!" Jin pulled the Shift Car from the Parking Slots on the side and turned the Shift Car to Lever Mode, placing it in the Shift Brace. The tune beginning to play louder from both the belt and the Shift Car.

" **Henshin!** " Jin levered the Shift Car and a White, Red, and Yellow energy ring appeared around his waist, the white going up, the bottom white going down, and forming an energy tube, soon an armor appeared on him like the Drive Type Speed, except he had a Jacket on with no sleeves and a hood, also a cape under the belt that covered the legs,

 **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!  
(Jazz Music Tune)**

Jin had become Drive X, he stood as the Wheel slammed itself into the chestplate, managing to somehow get inside the jacket. "Ore wa.. Kamen Rider, **Drive _X_**! _Fuuto Pashi, Skirai! (_ You're Coming Along For The Ride! _)_ " Drive X smirked under his helmet and charged toward the Roidmude, punching them back and kicking them through the wall, running straight forward and punching into the creature 11 times, it soon fell like a bowling pin.

 **Song Que  
Song - Leave All Behind (Opening Theme, Long Version)**

Drive X punched the other Roidmude back, a motorcycle designed like Tridoron hitting the creature into the air, but since it was a Bat type, it could fly off. **"'Take the Tridrone and Ride after it, Drive** _ **X**_ **!** **'"** The belt said as the Rider got onto the Tridrone bike and rode after the Creature. **"'Tridrone, _SHOOT_!'" ** The belt commanded and the bike did and fired at the Bat Type Roidmude numbr 060, sending it to the ground, Drive X stopped the bike and got up, "Hehehe.. Too late, now!" 60 got up and glew bright red, evolving into the Roidmude, Sting, with a Red Body with green eyes, and two blades coming out of the hands that looked green, poisonous. "Alright then.. I'll take ya!" Drive X clutched his fists, **"'Wait!'"** the belt stopped him as three Shift Cars came and entered the Parking Slots, he remembered what to do with them and pulled them out, placing the Orange One into the Shift Brace and the other two back, "I'm Fired Up, now!"

 **TIRE KOUKAN (TIRE EXCHANGE!) : MAX, FLARE!  
(Heavy Soft Guitar Beat)**

Now Drive X's Tire was the Max Flare tire, he charged and flame punched at the Creature, Double jumping over a tree that was thrown by Sting, " _Drive X, be careful! The blades are poisonous!_ " Takami in the suit reminded him, Drive X kicked Sting and pulled out the Light Green and Purple Shift Car, " **Chou Henshin!** " he placed it into the Shift Brace and levered it,

 **TIRE KOUKAN : FUNKY, SPIKE!**

Drive X's Spike Tire fired many spikes at the creature, " **Funky Gattling!** " Drive X announced his move and levered the Spike Shift Car three more times,

 **SP-SP-SPIKE!**

Drive X jumped up and each shot of Spikes hit Sting, it cut the blades on the hands of Sting off. "Yosh!" The Red Rider said as he placed the Shift Speed back into the Shift Brace, pressing the Red Button,

 **HISSATSU!**

The belt turned to a Car's revving engine scene, Double placing the Joker Memory into the side of the belt, Double pressed the button as Drive X levered the Shift Car,

 **JOKER : MAXIMUM DRIVE!  
FULL THROTTLE : SPEED!**

The two Riders jumped into the air, as soon as Moka-Chan arrived, she followed what was happening and jumped up too. " **Joker Extreme!** " Double shouted, " **Steering Rider Kick!** " Drive X shouted, " **KNOW YOUR PLACE!** " Moka-chan was loudest as the three kicked into the creature and it exploded. Both the Riders dehenshined, Jin giving the Cross back to Moka-Chan, she turned back to Moka and hugged Jin, "Jin.. My Kamen Rider.." she whispered to herself as she hugged tighter, Kenji putting his hat back on.

* * *

 **DHE : Eh? A New Super Hero Time?  
** **UCM : Yep, I designed it!  
KHD : I wanna see it!  
LME : Better for us.**

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

 **Rider Station!**

 **To Super Sentai Nation!**

 **"Next Time Jin gets in a bit of trouble, I sense Kamen Rider OOO movie!"  
** The RikenDragon Said.

 **"Oh no! The Rikengers are surrounded by Mutants!"  
** Shift Speed road in circles, faster and faster.

" **SEE YOU THERE!** " The Gang so far waved.


End file.
